You Don't Know me, No one does
by Lies-Love
Summary: Bella is attending University of Chicago as a Dancer and meets Edward a music major. With a newly broken heart, what becomes of her life as a college student?
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Know Me, No one does

Summary: Bella and Edward are freshman in college at University of Chicago. Edward is a music major and Bella is a dancer. What will become of these two?

Chapter One: I gotta go

I was finally free! High school had been hell and I spent most days alone. No not alone because there was always someone in the house, but it always felt that way. I had no siblings, no family, no friends, well not here at least. Charlie was out every night doing some patrols around town. He was only home from 12:30am to 3:00pm. By the time I got home he would be already gone. On weekends he would invite over his officer buddies and they would all drink beer and watch something on television. Don't get me wrong guys I loved my father and I even knew he loved me back, but I was a teenage girl living with a grown man; you have to at least give him credit for keeping me alive. I wouldn't have expected him to understand me, _I_ didn't even understand me!

" ...la, BELLA!" I was suddenly jolted out of me reverie.

"Sorry dad. What were you saying?"

"We're here," he pointed ahead. Terminal signs were lit everywhere. It was still early morning and my flight wouldn't take off until 3 hours from now. I glanced down at that moment to look at my watch, 7:30. We still had time to get breakfast before we had to part, before I could break free, before I would be leaving Charlie alone, before I would be saying goodbye.

Before I blinked we were in front of my airline desk. The line wasn't too long which I was grateful for because patience was not one of my skills. The woman behind the counter was a very motherly woman, she was extremely kind and it only made me think back to my own mother. She died when I was young so its been me and Charlie since forever. Charlie hoisted my back over the counter and the woman behind the desk whose name I spotted to be was Lisa, marked my bags.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Walking around aimlessly I finally spotted a small cafe where Charlie and I got to sit down and have one last meal together. I found a table while Charlie ordered. In that short moment alone I wondered how my life might change once I was on my own. I looked up and saw dad walking back over.

"I got your favorite".

"Thanks Dad", we at in silence. I could feel the air around us thicken as departure time got closer by the second. I was sure I was ready to leave, but I wasn't sure he was ready to let me go. With no reason to stall any longer I glanced at my watch for the last time and cleared my throat.

"Dad it's almost time for me to get going. It's 10 now and I want to get at the gate so I can get to my seat before the plane gets crowded." I looked up just in time to see his face fall slightly. He quickly

recovered and stood up slowly.

"I'm going to miss you kid" he brought me close to his chest and held for what felt like forever, but I just let him have his moment. When we parted I saw his eyes glistening with tears, made me want to cry myself, but this was not the time nor place. I looked down and nervously straightened my clothes.

" I love you too dad. I really have to go, but I call you as soon as I get settled" and then I walked away. He had never actually said it, but I felt thats what he was getting at and so I put his nerves at ease. I looked back for the last time and could still see Charlie standing there with his hands in his pockets watching me walk away from him.

--

_"What is your dream?" I was a bit taken back by his question because we barely knew each other. Just as quickly as the thought ran into my ears it was gone when I looked into his eyes. The most beautiful color of green I had ever seen, a rare gem settled in a mysterious soul that I just couldn't get enough of. It made me gasp. _

_"Easy, I want to get married and spend the rest of my life with you",Woah ,woah, woah, what the hell did I just say? I could feel that infamous red phantom rush over my cheeks. I knew it, this was the end, I was literally about to die from embarrassment so I just let me head drop in shame._

DING!!

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in Chicago in approximately 10 min. Please buckle your seatbelt and gather all personal items. This is your captain and I want to say thank you for flying Delta Airlines." What a relief just a dream I thought. I lifted the shade to my window and watched as the little toy cars below grew before my eyes. Eyes? For some reason I couldn't shake those eyes from my thoughts. They held something very important I knew, if I never remembered anything about that dream I would definitely remember those beautiful eyes.

Finally heading over to baggage claim I sighted my luggage and dragged them over to a man holding a sign that said Swan. He was huge. He wore a snug fitted polo and baggy shorts, his muscles bulging from beneath the sleeves. The closer I got to him the more his face seemed to trigger some distant memory. Once I was close enough my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"EMMETT?! No way, what are you doing here."

"Well hello yourself cuzzo, nice to see you too." I dropped all my bags and jumped into his arms. He swung me around like a toy nearly bruised a rib in the process.

"Can't breathe Em." he chuckled and sat me back on my feet. Just as he did that he swooped up my things and we were off to his monster of a jeep parked in front of the door. I got into the car while he loaded the trunk. As soon as I got my self settle Emmett was making his way over to the driver's side. When he shut his door I nearly burst with excitement.

"Would you please tell me what the hell you're doing here or I'm going to bust a gasket over here!" I hadn't seen my favorite cousin in years and my excitement was going into overdrive.

"Well when I heard my little cousin was finally going to college, I had a little chat with Charlie. He told me your plans to going to Chicago so I pulled some strings so you wouldn't have to be alone up here. So here I am, at your service."

"O Em this is great. I'm glad I wont be totally alone." I took some time and looked out the window. The campus was huge truly a city within a city.

I had to sigh to myself. Oh man oh man oh man this is going to be great...I hope! I had to giggle to myself at that. The little school girl inside me was surely making herself known today.

* * *

**Ok guys I'm pretty new at this writing business and i have to say it's pretty tough. This is my first piece of written work made for other people to see. Please review and tell me whet you think. If I really suck tell me, this idea has never been done to my knowledge and i would glady give it up to someone else who thinks they can do a better job. i have tons of ideas so...get to it people tell me what you're thinking!! Pweeeze with a cherry on twop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own any character they all belong to Mrs. Meyer (sigh) she's a genius you know.**

Chapter 2

Emmet and I finally pulled up to my dorm building. From the outside looking in it wasn't quite the piece of architecture one would stop to marvel at, but once I stepped in I felt that laid back just comfortable aura that the soft couches and low set chairs announced upon entrance. A smile swept across my lips, this felt like home.

"Bells lets lug this upstairs then you may return to your drooling kay?" I looked at him with that same stupid smile, he smirked and pulled me up the stairs.

"216..218...Em what's my room again?"

"220," he huffed. Looking towards another door "I think this is it hon."

" Well well well looks like peaches is good for something after all." His eyes perked at that, he was about to say something that should never be heard in a ladies presence, but the door swung open just in time.

"Hello! Are you my roommate? Are you Bella?" This short fairy looking girl was shouting at me, but by the time all her questions registered she had already ducked around to Emmet and grabbed my bags before I had even a chance to answer. Woah... I liked her, what a breath of fresh air, well from the thick monotony from back home I was used to. I swear college was looking better every second.

Emmet excused himself and told me he had to head back to his dorm and finish unpacking. I let it slide this time, but unpacking seemed too appealing to him, he did mentioned a girlfriend up here.

It was just me and my roommate now, I was really looking forward to getting to know her I never had a bestfriend growing up.

" My name is Alice, I'm from Seattle, I believe my boyfriend is the roommate of your friend, and it is a pleasure to meet you." she finished her greeting with an exaggerated curtsy and small innocent smile.

Oh hell was she serious, just when I thought I was getting away I'm so generously blessed with a wacko roommate, DAMN! My head dropped in defeat or maybe just to hide that grin making my lips twitch and shoulders shake.

My heart nearly went splat on the floor when Alice exploded with laughter. When I looked back up I noticed that she too was shaking although hers closely resembled a seizure.

"Oh man your face its was...hil..ari..ous." she was trying to say more but all the laughing left her breathless.

I introduced myself and after she helped me unpack.

"Bella you wanna go out with a couple of my friends later. You know to eat, catch a movie or something?" I was folding my favorite blue towel with Mater on it.

"Sure that sounds good. About what time though?" Just as she was going to answer, her phone went off. Her arm shot out to get it and answered with a giggling hello. As she was walking out she mouthed what looked like a seven thirty. I couldn't help, but to just roll my eyes. I used to be like that though. But those days seemed like an eternity ago. He broke my heart and it took a really long time to get myself together after that. Because I had so much time on my hands I started hanging out with my friends more. One of them,Angela used to dance all the time. She was the most graceful girl I had ever seen and I have to admit I was envious. It was a Friday when she invited me to one of her practices and on that day I fell in love. He wasn't necessarily tangible, but his presence overwhelmed my senses. It was the passion I fell in love with that day. The music, the movement and the emotion I could feel brought me to my knees, but at the same time brushed off my hurt and erased the fear. Passion was the only man that could wear me out, that could make me surrender, but still make love the sweetest and then utter those sweet nothings afterwards. Delivering kisses that made your heart drop, I was whipped and proud to say, I still am.

When those last few thoughts subsided I heard the door click and Alice stepped back in. Without a word she walked over and sat on her bed crossing her legs Indian style.

"Change of plans, we won't be going out today, but would like to have a movie night instead? There's movies and popcorn in that drawer over there." she said pointing to her dresser.

I didn't know what what to say. Her sudden change of mood was intimidating and I suddenly felt as if I should give her space and leave until she sounded again.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh, please you don't have to leave ." I quickly nodded so she knew I understood. Just as I did so she jumped off my bed and into my arms nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"Are you okay Alice is there something I could do?"

"No silly just sit down while I get our night ready!" She hustled and bustled around for few minutes looking like a mad woman, but still in Alice type of way though. Before I knew it there was a growing pile of blankets and pillows already up to my knees which were dangling over the edge of my bed. All I could do was stare, when I noticed the absence of rustling around I looked up just to see Alice staring back.

"Well aren't you going to jump in?" That's all I needed to hear before I flung my body into the mountain of fabric. I resurfaced laughing. It was something I had never done before as I never had company over at my house and I was always around plenty of guys. Alice stood there and rolled her eyes. I straightened the blankets and motioned for her to get in beside me.

"OOOO what's our first movie going to be?"

"Well I have The Notebook, Cars, or Saw. There are plenty other they're just not unpacked yet. I'm a huge movie buff."

I wasn't really sure of the others, but I knew I loved cars so thats what I shouted loud enough for our whole hall to hear. "Very good Grasshopper, you are catching on quickly." Alice was great. The whole movie was filled with giggles created by none other than Mater himself. Whenever a good laugh was needed a little Mater quote would always do the job.

When the movie finally ended and Mater found his hood both Alice and I let out our lion yawns. It was time to go bed as I knew there was to be a meeting with my Passion tomorrow. I already knew that he would love to pick on me if he ever saw me too tired for him.

"Alice I never got a chance to ask, what's your major"

"Um I'm an artist, so art." She let out another yawn and climbed into bed. I really didn't feel like climbing out of my pre-warmed fort so I groped around for the remote, turned off the television, laid on my stomach and fell into a restful sleep.

**Okay** **here is the second chapter. I will be updating this story every other day (or at least I'll try). Please make sure you review to let me know if I'm doing this right or any comment you may have. Love ya like a crazy!**

**Ddot **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. So many things have been going on and I haven't had the time to get to my laptop. In this chapter I used two songs that really set the mood for a few scenes. 1. Sucka For Love by Danity Kane and 2. Falsetto by The Dream. I'll post links for these songs on my profile so you all can have a listen. I would suggest playing them while reading, but...it's just a suggestion. Sorry for this so go ahead, you can read now.**

**Oh and I do not own Twilight.(sigh)**

My face scrunched up at the sudden sounding of movement. In truth it scared me into confusion."Shoot".shuffling of feet allowed my conscious to resurfaced behind my eyelids. My eyes blinked several times to focus while my head lazily rose from my cocoon. The side of my neck was drenched with drool and pajama pants damp with sweat."Slam!" A blurred figure scurried around the room, but by the time I resurfaced from my cozy cavern everything was still again.

"Alice?" nothing, but silence replied. That would explain all the racket huh? Realizing what I had just done I chuckled, I had a real bad habit of talking to myself out loud. It was time. My head shifted again to face the clock.9:00. My class started at 11 this morning, but several things needed to be done, one being to get up. Refocusing my attention on finally getting up I let my legs curl up under me while my arms help to heave my face from off the floor into a standing position. Music." I need some music." I got everything done that way.

...9:15 and all the blankets and pillows were off the floor. Turning around to turn on my ipod sitting on the dock of my speakers, Alice reappeared.

"Bella you're up! ", she looked around the room as if looking for something." I've got to leave now to get to class, which started 5 minuted ago, so I'll see you when...I see you." It sorta came out like that, the way she said it so fast, but when she was done she bounded over to give me kiss on the cheek and after that she was gone. I just shook my head." I love Alice." I said in a sigh turning back around.

The little blue light appeared after pressing the power button. The back light of my ipod turned on as I fingered the click wheel to a song I liked.

The beat began and my hips followed in its wake. I bounded over to the ironing board and it came folding out with a piercing shriek.

_I'm a sucka over love... _

I sang along with the song as my body swayed with its rhythm. Dancing was like making love even though I had never had the luxury of experiencing on my own, but just allowing a piece of music to influence your body and invade the precious reflexes into any motion was as intimate as it got.

When the melody dropped out and the bass sounded on its own my hips followed. My little butt bounced on top of every note dropping to the floor and slid back up in one fluid motion. SEX. Dancing was as natural breathing, if I ever stopped dancing it would be the day I died. It was as simple as that.

By the time the song ended the little blue leotard was crisp and wrinkle fee. I had darker blue shorts to put on top and pink tights to go along with it. Peeling away my pajamas another song started.

_Started out talking right here_

_putting it down like a mother f-- mack_

_selling candy all up in my ear_

_she wanna be down like the d's on the lack_

_slow dancing in the club the diamonds look like rainbows_

_she grinding on my --_

_she looking for the pot a gold_

I used everything I had to grind the air into oblivion. My hands roamed along my body. Down my hips, across my thighs, over my knees, sliding back up across my breast, and then into my hair.

The iron let out a gust of steam. I grabbed a t-shirt to put over my dance clothes and threw it on the board. While ironing my head leaned to the left as my hips swayed from side to side

A wolf whistle sounded from behind me. I jerked around so fast I almost dropped the iron on my hand.

"Oh my Bella that was quite the show."

I was so embarrassed, I never ever danced provocative in front of anyone ever, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Did it turn you on Emmett? I have a little more tricks up my sleeve I could show you. And I should tell you I charge by the minute." I winked suggestively. Emmett looked as if he were at a lost for words, but a smile crept on his lips.

"Sorry toots, I got my girl" I hadn't noticed the absolute bombshell beside him until he slid his arm around her. Feeling even more embarrassed I felt my neck and cheeks blotch red.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella I've heard wonderful things about you I'm Rosalie." She extended her hand to mine.

"I'm so so sorry. Emmett is great, my favorite cousin. I was just playing around, I hope I didn't offend you I really didn't see you there which is probably ridiculous because you're like s-"

"It's okay Bella if you were anyone else I would have kicked your ass, but because you're his cousin and he loves you so much you're spared and you seem nice enough." I chuckled nervously. A small cough came from behind Rosalie.

"Oh this is my brother Jasper" he reached out his hand and grabbed mine kissing the back of it, while another one of my blushes resurfaced.

"Well Bella I'm your favorite cousin's roommate and your roommate's boyfriend. And speaking of your your roommate could you tell me where she is?"

"Oh she went to class already, but she did leave this on my bed. I think she knew you were going to drop by." Grabbing the little letter from my pillow I looked at the clock-10:00.

"Well as nice as it was having you guys here I need to be going. My class starts and I heard it's a bit of a hike up to my department building." Everyone started heading out then. I still wasn't dressed or showered so I just packed my clothes in a bag along with a towel, shower gel, and wash cloth. I darted out of the door and ran down the hallway, but halfway down I felt empty pockets. I turned right around, stormed through the door and snatched my phone from floor where it was charging. Running back out of the door I was met with a stone hard collision into a well sculpted chest. I was able to get a feel when I instinctively put out my hands to avoid the crash, but fell to my butt anyway.

"OHMYGOSHI'MSO SORRY!!" I felt so stupid when I looked up and saw the most beautiful boy crouched down right in front of my face with his hand out for mine to grab, there was no need to yell at the boy. Stupid me get a grip.

I was in such rush I popped up so fast I really didn't get a chance to look at him in detail, but I saw his eyes. Beautiful green eyes.

**Ok I know it's not much, but I'll put the rest of it up in the morning, it's late and I'm tired. Um review and let me know what you think. Feel free to put your two cents in about where you want this to go. I have an idea, but I'm open to suggestions. I have a new found respect for writers because this is tough, but rewarding when faithful readers review-hint hint-. I'm out for now see you in the AM.**


End file.
